Yuna Selena (Lorica)
Yuna Selena Yuna is a 14-year-old (18 Lorican years) orphan maiden born in Ersanctil. When she was seven, her whole town was destroyed by a single mage on a rampage, leaving only a few survivors (since then the town has been half rebuilt). She was then trained as an assassin under the Order of the Dancing Blade, graduating near the top of her class, Modena School, and feels very strongly about the evils of magic. As such she believed that while channeling is good, all high magic is bad and those who use it must be stopped. As a member of the Order, Yuna became trained in anti-channeling (the use of movements to deflect channeling). Problem is, the School provides no means of dealing with true magic. Over the course of those seven years, Yuna had become skilled in martial arts, and is a second sword (pretty darn good at fighting). Yuna's battle armaments are the long sword and throwing blade. Yuna had only recently graduated from the Modena School and had been involved in only a few incidents prior to the start of Chronicle. Operating as an assassin, her hidden profession was to kill magi before they could become a grave threat to society. Many of her victims, in their dying words, were adamant that she was in the wrong, over time causing her to wonder why. Meanwhile, in order to stay out of the spotlight, she started her own gang, operating in Syrragil under the name of Black Bear gang. She gets involved after Tyl's party when the White Wolf gang under Andar decided to move to Syrragil. At the time she was absent, which, since her Black Bear gang was captured, allowed her to free them and turn the tables on Andar's gang. In the ensuing fighting, she got to know Tyl's party better, and after the incident was over, worked together with them. Only afterward did she realize that Tyl's intention was to become a mage, which would make Tyl and Qura her next targets. By then, however, she had already come to see them in a more positive light, not believing that they would be corrupt. She began to have doubts as to the truthfulness of the Modena School teachings. She sees that Qura's party isn't quite as corrupt as her teachers had insinuated, comes to see their noble goals, and thus renounces her former allegiance to join the party in their adventures. She also has to overcome the ingrained prejudice against magi (the belief that their ways are cultist instead of scientific). After discovering Maya's whereabouts, Yuna makes Maya her next target. She is unable to defeat Maya, but she also manages to escape harm from the aegis. After Yuna abandons the Modena for the Narisa school, she has to come to terms with Maya. Through her Maya finds a reason to stay with Tyl's party. Soon the Order dispatches assassins to kill Yuna, at first forcing her into qualms and then alienating her. Soon her goal becomes to prove to the Order that not all magi are bad, complicated by the fact that other second swords are after her head and that Eugail is effectively off-limits to her. She tries to convince the people sent after her of the truth, but it seems that it is incredibly difficult to convince people to forget seven years of Modena School teachings. When the clash between the Modena and Narina schools comes to a head fighting breaks out, Yuna returns as an experienced Order member and joins the Narina school and bringing in the rest of Tyl's team, ultimately leading to the fall of the Modena school. Yuna falls in love with Elysian. This is facilitated by the fact that the two are both skilled in fighting and thus have a common ground. Later, Yuna and Maya compete for the love of Elysian, though Yuna has the clear advantage, causing them to always argue with each other. In times of tranquility, Yuna loves to and is highly skilled at play the flute, and to dance (which is made easy by the fact that it is also her fighting style), oftentimes putting the two together. When Yuna is performing, few men can resist her. Amongst their own party, Yuna and Qura make a very good performance arts duo. Yuna's element is fire, for love, change and power. Category:Individuals